The present invention relates to a method for producing a device and to a device.
In the context of mounting integrated circuits, the semiconductor processing industry switched over from lead-through technology to surface mounting some time ago. Whereas only the connecting leads were heated in lead-through technology, the entire housing is heated in the case of the surface-mounted devices. With this new technology, however, new fault mechanisms arose, too, caused by the interaction of the moisture taken up from the surroundings and the increase in temperature.
In accordance with one embodiment, in a method for producing a device, a device element is surrounded by a material, and a fluoropolymer-containing compound is produced at a surface of the material.
In accordance with a further embodiment, in a method for producing a component, a molding is produced from a material, and a fluoropolymer-containing compound is produced at a surface of the molding.
In accordance with a further embodiment, a device includes a device element surrounded by material, and a fluoropolymer-containing compound at a surface of the material.
In accordance with a further embodiment, an apparatus includes a molding composed of a material and a fluoropolymer-containing compound at a surface of the molding.